At the Dawn
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: Inspired by Bridge to Terabithia movie. Luna Lovegood is the new girl at school and shows young outsider Harry Potter that anything can happen if you keep an open mind on things. Nice summary, eh? FIRST EVER HARRY AND LUNA STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING FAMILIAR!!!!!!!!!! I GOT INSPIRED BY THIS WHEN I WATCHED THE BRIDGE TO TERABITHIA MOVIE!!!!!!!! FOR THE FIRST TIME!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!! i seriously don't own anything familiar, PLEASE BELIEVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

4th grader Harry Potter got off the bus and walked over to Greenway Elementary School. He went in and walked to his room. Everybody sneered at him, as they were all friends with Harry's pig of a cousin Dudley who despised him. He tried to ignore it and sat down. The bell rang and his teacher Mrs. Morris spoke

"Hello boys and girls, our first order of business is, we have a new student today. Please welcome Luna Lovegood."

She directed everyone's attention to a dirty blonde haired girl with a black jacket and jean shorts smiling up front. She took her seat which was next to Harry's and everyone snickered because of the seat and because they thought she looked loser material. Harry smiled thinking maybe he could get a friend. Mrs. Morris then started class.

When the morning classes ended it was time for recess. Harry was as usual alone sitting on the bench. He saw Luna walking around interested. To his horror he also saw Dudley and his gang creeping up on her. He knew what they were gonna do and watched helplessly as they grasped Luna pushing her around.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed almost on the verge of tears

Harry watched as his cousin and his friends cackled.

"Aw, is the new girl afraid?" asked Dudley tauntingly

One of the girls sniggered "No one to tattle to now is there?"

Everyone laughed as Dudley forcefully pushed her on the ground.

Harry couldn't watch this anymore and stood up "Leave her alone."

Dudley sneered and looked at him "Why should I? Are you gonna tattle on me Potter? Gonna hit me?"

His friends snickered and Harry stood strong "I can tell Aunt Petunia about how you skipped school to go gang on people." He threatened folding his arms around his chest.

Dudley smiled "Go ahead, she wouldn't believe you" he said smugly

Harry smiled coolly "Would she? I can just ask the teachers. They'll know for sure wouldn't they Dudley?"

Dudley's hand clenched around Luna's sleeve forcefully and the whole group was silent except for the whimpers from the girl. Strongly he gave Luna one last push so that she'd fall to the ground again and left with his followers behind him.

Harry went towards the girl and let out a hand "Are you okay?"

She gave a weak nod and took his hand. He helped her up.

"Thank you" she said softly

"No problem" Harry said. He went back to his bench with her following.

"That was the first time anyone's stuck up for me." She said her voice rising slightly

"Really?" Harry asked intrigued

Luna nodded "At my old school I didn't have any friends."

"That makes two of us," Harry muttered. He stuck out his hand "Why don't I become your first, official friend?"

She smiled and took his hand and shook it "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Harry Potter" he replied

"So, that guy's your cousin?" asked Luna referring to Dudley

Harry nodded "He's the school bully"

"I figured that out" said Luna "Why does he do that?"

Harry shrugged "I think his childhood was wack."

Luna laughed

Harry smiled glad that he can make his friend laugh. The bell rang and they went inside to class. Later that afternoon on the bus Harry was already seated when Luna got on. She walked and Harry noticed that everyone was snickering at her and she was unaware. She sat down next to Harry and everyone snickered even more. Harry's little sister Danielle was in front of them and looked behind sympathetically on account of having her own share of bullying as she was Harry's sister. The bus dropped Harry, Danielle, Dudley and Luna who was it turns out lives near Harry and they got off. Dudley already was on his way walking home leaving the three outcast kids.

"So wanna do something?" asked Luna

Harry shrugged "I don't know"

"Let's do something," declared Danielle cheerfully

Harry looked at her "You can't do it."

"Do what?" she inquired

"What we're doing" Harry clarified

Danielle held back and had a sad face before walking towards her house.

Luna feeling bad for her said "Danielle, I don't use my barbies so much anymore. If you want you can have them."

Danielle's face immediately brightened "To keep forever?"

Luna nodded smiling "Mmm-hmm"

"Thanks" said Danielle smiling. She walked off

Luna went back to Harry "You're lucky to have a sister."

"Yeah, I got her and my dolt of a cousin and I'd trade them both for a dog."

Luna looked cheerful "I'd love to have a dog."

"Who wouldn't?" asked Harry "Now let's go before she changes her mind."

They sat down their backpacks and Luna said mischievously "Hey, I'll race you to the end of the road. On your mark, get set, go!"

They started running towards the woods. All the way they laughed and had fun. When they got to their finish line, which was a tree they stopped. They walked through the woods.

"So, a girl like you had trouble making friends?" asked Harry throwing a rock at a tree

Luna smiled "Yes, it's hard to believe isn't it? Although I tend to ignore it and have had a vast interest for imagination."

Harry was interested "Really? What do you imagine?"

"Tons of stuff" said Luna walking across a log "Like I can imagine that I went on a scuba diving expedition or I'm in a battle with the forces of evil."

Harry chuckled "Interesting"

Luna looked at him "What? You don't imagine anything?"

"Yeah, but…" Harry started

Luna smiled then playfully hit him.

"Hey!" he said mock hurt

Luna chuckled and soon he began too. She then spotted something. 'Hey, look at that"

She went towards a rope on a tree above a lake.

"That's been there forever, I wouldn't trust it," advised Harry

Luna looked at him "You gotta keep an open mind on things."

She found a long enough stick and tried to grab the rope with it. When the rope was in her hands she stepped back and climbed on a log.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry

"Getting up higher" said Luna

She then took a deep breath and swung on the rope. The rope moved to the other side of the creek and returned back. She chuckled "Wow! That was so much fun. You've gotta try it, come on."

She gave the rope to Harry who hesitantly climbed up on the same log as Luna and swung. The rope did the same movements as it did with Luna. Once Harry was back on the side again he chuckled.

Luna smiled and motioned for him to give her the rope. He did and she swung again this time she let her head hung back. When she returned she smiled.

"Let your head hang back watching the clouds. It feels so exhilarating." She advised

Harry got the rope smiling and he did as he was told. When he returned he smiled laughing.

Luna smiled then said mischievously "I've got an idea"

She took the rope and swung this time making it to the other side. When she couldn't be seen Harry got worried.

"Luna!" he exclaimed looking for her "Luna!"

He then got on the rope and swung to the other side. He landed in a bush and ran to the trail. "Luna!" he exclaimed trying to find her

He saw her coming from behind a tree "Come on!" she said cheerfully and started to walk off.

"Wait up!" Harry said

He walked along wary of the forest that looked dark. He was kind of freaked out and grabbed a stick for protection. He started running.

"Ahh" exclaimed Luna from behind a tree scaring him

She smiled and kept walking.

"We shouldn't be in here," warned Harry "This isn't our land."

"Pipe down," said Luna "They'll hear you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry confused and scared as they walked

Luna didn't answer him and spotted something "Hey, cool!"

She headed towards a dirty old abandoned truck.

She sighed "Too bad for them, they got so close."

She investigated the truck.

Harry was confused "Close to what?"

"To the kingdom" Luna said

Then Harry heard rattling "What's that?"

"What?" said Luna

"That sound, I think someone's out there." Said Harry

"No, it's just prisoners rattling their chains" informed Luna going around the truck

Harry was bemused "What prisoners?"

"The prisoners of the Dark Chief" said Luna spookily

Harry turned to find creepy noises and things that weren't there before "We should go."

"Wait" Luna said, "Harry, look."

She went towards something.

"What is it?" asked Harry running after her

They came across an old, deserted, undone tree house.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Luna

They explored the tree house area. Luna found a tree branch and climbed it so she could go to the tree house.

"This is it," she decided

Harry climbed after her.

They scoped out more when Luna spotted something. "Warriors"

Harry looked and just saw dragonflies. "Uh, don't you mean dragonflies?"

"No they're warriors" Luna declared "From the treetop regions."

Now Harry was really scared "Uh…I-I don't know this game."

Luna shook her head "This is no game this is for real."

As she climbed up higher she spoke "I mean did you ever wonder about a life that exists without Dudley."

Harry followed her "Ever since I lived with them. But you also got Tiffany Neal the feminine side for bullying."

"Well, this could be the life" figured Luna "I mean, this kingdom could be ours and we wouldn't have to worry about Tiffany or Dudley."

Harry was now interested and they kept climbing.

"These are the remains of a once dominant castle. Whose subjects have been imprisoned." Explained Luna

She got to the top "Harry, you and I have been summoned to free them."

Harry was speechless.

Luna spoke to the world "Prisoners of the Dark Chief, hear me! We have come to free you! Do you hear us? Prove that you hear us!"

To Harry's surprise the trees started blowing with the wind.

He still didn't believe it "You just got lucky timing. The wind has been breezing all day."

Luna did it again trying to prove to him about it "Can't hear you!"

This time the wind was more powerful and strong.

Luna smiled satisfied and Harry stood there confused. Soon it got late and they went home promising that they would come back tomorrow.

Author's Note: Yeah, it's really long, but INSPIRATION CAME AT ME SO HARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK, SO YEAH REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!, oh and NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please don't tell me that i'm plagiarizing a movie because.... YOU DON'T SEE A FANFICTION ABOUT THIS BEFORE ON THIS SITE DO YOU?!?!?! OF COURSE YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!! SO NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh and Harry has a sister because......HE HAS A SISTER!!!!!!!!!!! haha that is such a good reason

Chapter 2

The next day Harry, Luna, Dudley, and Danielle went off the bus. Dudley already left and Harry guided his sister.

"Go home, I'll see you soon" he said

Danielle smiled "Ok" and went off "See ya!"

Harry and Luna ran back to their spot. They decided to add more stuff to it so they grabbed an unused sled and pulled it to the tree house. They grabbed more stuff to use and were working hard. They sawed, hammered, worked, had some small talk and when they were done they went on the tree house balcony proud of their work.

"This is incredible!" exclaimed Harry

Luna smiled "Did I tell you?"

Harry nodded "It makes me forget about Dudley and Tiffany."

"Then it's doing one of it's jobs" said Luna

The next day at school Harry and Luna were high-spirited about their spot. On the bus they sat together causing snickers again. Tiffany came on the bus tough and gruffly. She then fell near Harry and Luna causing everyone to ask if she was okay.

"What's the problem?" said the bus driver

"Harry Potter tripped me" accused Tiffany lying

Harry was shocked as was Luna.

"Ok, Potter hit the road," said the bus driver

"But he didn't do anything" said Luna defending him

"Go" said the bus driver

Harry got up and went disbelievingly while Tiffany smirked.

When Harry finally got home he found Luna doing what looks to be homework. She looked up and he noticed she had marks on her face.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" asked Harry sitting down

"Apparently Tiffany Neal has a knack for everything. She can shoot Chocolate syrup over four rows of seats." Explained Luna

"Jeez" said Harry chuckling a bit

"Can I wash up at your house?" asked Luna "If my mum sees this she'll be all over the school and who knows how my life will turn out."

Harry was hesitant "Um… you might have a problem there." He said referring to Dudley and his family "Although maybe…" he started

He went in and quickly got a portable phone. He dialed a number. "Hey, Sirius I need a favor."

Soon a greasy, but clean Chevy pulled up. Harry grabbed Luna's hand and got in.

"Luna this is my godfather Sirius Black" Harry acknowledged

The tall, lean man smiled "It's nice to meet you Luna."

Luna smiled and said politely "You too"

He took them to his house.

Luna whispered "If Sirius is your godfather then why can't you and Danielle live with him instead of Dudley's family?"

Harry whispered, "Because when my parents died in a car crash one of my caretakers suggests that I live with my mum's family."

Luna looked sympathetic and held his hand "I'm sorry"

Harry smiled "It's okay."

"Here we are" announced Sirius "12 Grimmauld Place."

Harry and Luna smiled and they got strapped out of their seatbelts and went in. Harry directly Luna to the bathroom and she went in and washed off.

"All better?" asked Harry

Luna nodded "Very"

Sirius smiled "Hey, would you two like to stay for dinner?"

Harry and Luna looked at each other "Really?"

"Yeah" said Sirius smiling

The kids looked at each other. It would be nice to have dinner here, but they would like to do more on their tree house.

They finally decided "Sure"

Sirius smiled

"I have to call my parents," said Luna

Sirius directed her to the phone and she called.

He looked at Harry "We don't have to bother calling those dreadful relatives of yours."

Harry smiled "Right"

Sirius smiled and said mischievously "So Luna, she seems great."

Harry was nervous "Uh… yeah"

Sirius laughed and patted him on the back. "Hey, hormonal teenage years don't come yet so be proud."

Harry slightly shuddered.

Luna came back looking cheerful "I can stay"

Sirius smiled "Marvelous!"

Luna smiled at Harry who smiled nervously.

Sirius cooked food and Luna and Harry went upstairs.

"So, where does your dad work?' asked Harry when they were in his room when he stays here

"At home" answered Luna "Same as my mum. She's a scientist and he's a writer."

"Oh, what does he write about?" asked Harry

"Fiction" responded Luna

"That explains you," said Harry slightly chuckling

"What do you mean?" asked Luna

"Well, you like to make things up and that's what you're dad does for a living" explained Harry

"Well what did your dad do?" asked Luna

"I think he was a police officer," said Harry

"So do you know a lot about the steps in catching a criminal?" she asked

"No, why?" he asked

"Well, you're dad was a police officer" confirmed Luna

Harry realizing he's been tricked surrendered "Ok, ok"

"All I'm saying is that you are who you are. Not you're parents" Luna clarified

Harry thought about it for a moment then changed the subject "Well, you must get to hang out with them a lot. I mean, if they work at your house."

Luna pondered for a minute "Not really"

It was quiet until Sirius called "Dinner!"

They went downstairs.

Sirius was at the table smiling cheerfully "Roast chicken."

They smiled and sat down. They ate vigorously, but smoothly. When they were done it was about time to go home. Sirius sent his god son and his friend home and they left thinking it was too late to do stuff in their tree house, but were determined to do stuff tomorrow.

Author's Note: And as you can see, NOTHING LIKE THE MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS ARE THE FORMULA FOR A HAPPY AUTHOR AND A HAPPY AUTHOR MEANS......... MORE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING FAMILIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3

The next day after school Harry and Luna raced to their tree house. They worked for a bit then they just sat down and chatted. Soon they heard nuts coming down.

"What's that?" asked Luna

Harry looked "We're being ambushed!"

They went inside the tree house. They looked up on the roof.

"Squirrels!" cried Harry

"Part squirrel, part Dudley Dursely" confirmed Luna

Harry thought for a moment "Sqursely"

"Sqursely's" said Luna agreeing

They watched the Sqursely's run across their house.

"The sneaky soldiers of the Dark Chief" proclaimed Luna

Nuts became coming down in their house.

"We need ammo," announced Harry

They ran out and grabbed rocks, pebbles, and sticks. They looked up and saw vultures flying.

"This is not good," said Luna aiming and throwing a rock at them

They moved and Luna saw a squirrel on the branch.

"See 'em? Up there" she directed to Harry

Harry looked "Yeah"

Luna looked surprised that he said yes "Do you? Really?"

As Harry was collecting more ammo he looked at her "Yeah"

Luna smiled then somehow the squirrel got bigger.

Harry looked "Ah!"

Then the creature leaped at him. He had quick reflexes and punched him so far back before he got close.

He looked at his arm surprised "Whoa" he whispered, "Lu-" he started to say, but couldn't spot her

"Luna?" he asked

It was deserted.

He ran somewhere else. "Luna! Luna!"

He went near a tree.

"Come on you can see the whole kingdom from up here." Declared Luna on top of the tree

Harry looked uncertain, but climbed up and surprisingly he could jump on instantly and without anything else. He chuckled

"Isn't this cool?" asked Luna getting up higher "We can do anything from up here."

Harry nodded following her.

Soon they got to the top.

"Look at it" said Luna smiling seeing a magnificent array of trees, mountains and a lake "It's all ours. From the mountains to the ocean."

Harry finally was able to look, but saw a plain old field with trees. "Exactly what am I looking for?"

Luna smiled and directed him "Just close your eyes, but keep your mind wide open."

Harry did as he was told and could see what Luna saw "Wow!" he said shocked, "What do we call this place?"

Luna thought it over and said smiling "Dominia"

They stood there admiring their kingdom before going back home.

Soon it was Christmas. Everyone in Harry's household was exchanging gifts, but Harry didn't expect them to give any to him.

He was not surprised though when his sister walked up to him cheerfully "Happy Christmas!" she said and held out a present

Harry smiled and took the present. He got another one from under the table and gave it to her. She smiled and took it and walked off. Harry opened the present. He got a Quidditch computer game. He smiled and put it aside and watched his sister look gleeful at her present, which was a stuffed dog.

Soon they were back to school. Harry took a seat on the bus in front of Luna.

"Happy belated Christmas" she said

He smiled "You too"

She smiled and whispered "Under the seat"

He looked under and found her handing him something. He grabbed it.

"Here's your present," she said

He opened it and found that it contains a whole bunch of Quidditch stuff. "Whoa" he whispered

"Like it?" she asked

"It must've cost a fortune," he said

"Why does the cost matter?" she asked

He looked back at her "I don't know"

"Well, if you want I can take it back and get a cheaper one," proposed Luna

"Thanks" he said staring at her "a lot"

She chuckled

Danielle who was in the seat across from her brother interrupted by chanting "Harry and Luna sitting in a tree…" her friends chuckled at the message. She would've continued, but Luna went and put a hand over her mouth. She still was muffling it and Luna looked over at Harry disbelievingly causing him to chuckle. Later that day they were seen hammering and working.

"Don't your parents ever notice that any of their stuff's missing?" asked Harry referring to the things that they 'borrowed' from Luna's parents to construct their tree house.

"Not when they're in the middle of writing a book" answered Luna

Before Harry could say anything they heard a rumbling sound.

"What's that?" asked Luna

She went out of the house "Show yourselves!"

A creaking was heard from the forest. Harry looked out the window and saw a tree about to fall down.

Luna who just came in saw it too.

"Ahh!" they cried as it was leaning towards their house.

They backed away and the tree fell on a quarter of their house.

"It's a giant troll," exclaimed Luna amazed

"No, it's a giant tree that almost killed us" presumed Harry

Luna looked at him "You think that tree just fell all by itself?" she asked, "Come on"

She went out with him following.

"When the Dark Chief saw that the Sqursley's weren't chasing us away, he sent a giant troll." Luna explained

"How big?" asked Harry

Luna spotted something "Whoa"

They ran to it.

"That's how big its feet are," she said looking at a huge footprint in the dirt

"You really think so?" asked Harry

Luna kept walking "Well, what else could it be?"

"What should we do?" asked Harry as Luna went down to investigate more

Luna looked around then looked at Harry "if we had a troll hunter, we could track its scent and sneak up on it."

Then Harry spotted something up ahead "Hey, look at that! Come on!"

They ran towards another footprint.

"I think it went that way," said Harry pointing right

Just as Harry was about to lead Luna climbed up on a rock. "We rule Dominia! And nothing squashes us!" she shouted to the world

She smiled at Harry who smiled briefly "I'll race you to the rope" he said

They ran Dominian style, which was incredibly fast.

"I love this place!" exclaimed Harry while running

Luna laughed

Author's Note: Aw, it's so cute!!!!!!!! Do you guys like this story? I'M NOT GETTING REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4

The next day Harry and Luna were riding the bus to school. When the bus stopped Harry spotted something in the window. It was a little market with an "Adopt a Dog!" sign. Harry looked and saw a little furry dog next to the sign. He thought about how Luna always wanted to have a dog and hatched up a plan as he looked at the dog. Later at school before lunch Harry was out on the bench reading when he heard his sister's voice.

"Gabriella!" she cried skipping and signaling her friend "My daddy gave me Ding Dongs! And none of them squished cause I didn't put 'em next to my drink."

"Danielle, I'd shut up about those Ding Dongs if I were you." Warned Harry referring to Tiffany who likes to steal people's things

Danielle folded her arms "You're just mad cause I got some and you didn't."

"Whatever" said Harry "Just don't come cryin to me when you lose them."

"I'm gonna eat 'em, not lose 'em" declared Danielle and walked off

Harry looked back to see if Tiffany was watching. Unfortunately to Danielle she was.

Harry was now sitting on the edge of a playground box a few minutes later when his sister came running to him.

"Harry! Harry! Tiffany Neal stole my Ding Dongs!" she cried

Luna who was reading a book on the other side of the playground heard and was suspicious.

Harry shrugged "What'd I tell you Danielle? You should've kept your mouth shut."

"She's over there, what are you gonna do about it?" asked Danielle completely ignoring what her brother said

By that time Luna walked and was already near them.

Harry was about to speak when a boy behind him said "And she makes you pay to pee."

Luna felt bad and looked to where the bathrooms were. Sure enough Tiffany Neal was there guarding the bathrooms for the kids. "That's a dollar shorty" they heard her say.

They watched as the innocent little girl argued "But I don't have a dollar."

Tiffany pointed to somewhere signaling her to leave.

"That's not fair, is it?" asked Luna "Peeing's definitely supposed to be free."

"Free the pee" one boy declared

He started the others next to him to chant, "Free the pee!"

Luna smiled and joined in. Soon everyone in that area except Harry who was speechless started chanting free the pee. Luna led the kids to the bathrooms all of them determined to give Tiffany a few words. Harry held back until he decided to follow reluctantly. They marched up to the bathrooms causing stares and whispers from everyone. When they got to the bathroom Tiffany and her allies who were sitting down stood up.

"I want my Ding Dongs, Tiffany Neal!" demanded Danielle bravely

"What Ding Dongs, Ding-Dong" replied Tiffany meanly

Everyone around them oohed. Danielle was offended and turned to her brother tearfully "You're supposed to beat her up, you're my brother!"

Harry guided her away a little embarrassed. "Elle" he started whispering "Do you know what would happen if I pick a fight with her?"

"You'll get your butt kicked," replied Danielle tearful

Tiffany and her friend who was following them heard and laughed.

"No, I'd be kicked out of school for fighting a girl" said Harry a little surprised at his sister's beliefs in him "What's that gonna prove?"

Danielle turned to him breaking up "She stole my Ding Dongs."

"Aww" one could hear from Tiffany's friend mockingly

Harry was really embarrassed "Come on"

Tiffany and her friend were laughing at them teasingly back there.

Luna put a hand around Danielle's shoulder comfortingly "It's alright Danielle" she comforted "We'll get her back, won't we Harry" she said speaking to her friend up front.

Harry looked at her incredulously and scoffed.

Later that night Harry was thinking about the troll that he and Luna saw. He had a plan. He turned off the lights and went to sleep.

The next day at school Luna was walking down the hall. Harry was walking towards her and threw her a poster and kept walking. She opened it while walking.

"GIANT TROLL HUNTING SEASON STARTS TODAY!" it read "BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!"

She looked back in his direction and smiled briefly.

"Harry! Harry" exclaimed Luna later that day in the woods. She ran towards the rope and swung on it. She found Harry on the other side carrying a furry dog.

She gasped "Oh"

Harry gave her the dog.

She took it happily "Hi, aw, you're so cute"

Harry smiled "That is your very own" he said taking off his jacket "certified, purebred, giant troll hunter."

Luna looked at him shocked "He's for me?"

"Yeah, he kind of left a giant mark all over my sweatshirt," said Harry taking off his sweatshirt as well

"Wow Harry" said Luna surprised and happy "Thank you."

She gave him a hug whilst still holding on to the dog.

He kind of returned it.

Luna smiled then looked at the dog "I name you Sir Darien, giant troll hunter prodigy" she said then set him down "S.D for short."

S.D was barking and walking around Harry and Luna.

"Hey" exclaimed Luna "I think he smells a troll, come on!"

They ran and followed S.D towards the far end of the woods. They stopped abruptly when they looked up in the sky.

"Oh no" said Harry looking up at vultures "We've got company."

The vultures swooped down saying dead meat repeatedly. They ducked when the vultures got too close.

"What's that?" asked Luna when she heard a creek in the ground

S.D kept barking and Harry and Luna ran towards the sound. They got there and to their surprise saw giant feet and legs.

"It's a giant troll" clarified Harry looking up shocked

Luna was surprised when the troll moved one of its feet. "Nice feet" she offered weakly

The troll moved its other foot and Harry was scared.

"Run!" he cried

They started running away from the troll who was not quickly, but not slowly following them.

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Luna running

They ran really fast with S.D up front. When they went to a certain area they stopped.

"I think we lost it," said Luna

Then S.D started barking. Harry looked at his direction and was surprised "Luna"

Luna looked and saw another giant troll in front of them. "What's its weak spot?"

"Does it even have a weak spot?" asked Harry

"I don't know," said Luna

Then S.D went between a pair of the troll's toes and tickled it.

"It's just making it madder" said Luna "S.D!"

S.D kept doing it and Harry realized that the troll wasn't mad…it was kind of laughing.

"That's its weak spot," declared Luna laughing

"It's ticklish," said Harry

Then S.D was done and grabbed a bit of the troll's toe jam.

"Ew" said Harry disgusted

"Gross" said Luna

S.D went to them.

"Troll toe jam" declared Harry

Luna knelt down "Good boy S.D" she praised petting him

"Good dog" said Harry getting the mucus out of the dog's mouth. Soon they were talking at the tree house.

"What's Tiffany's weak spot, you think?" asked Harry

"Hmm…" said Luna thinking "8th grade girl, probably 8th grade boys. Who's she got a crush on?"

"Uh…I don't know," said Harry "Let's see…coolest boy in 8th grade is probably Nick Romano"

"That's it!" said Luna accomplished

"What?" asked Harry confused

She handed him a piece of paper and a pen and he took it. "Ok, write, Dear, Tiffany"

Harry looked at her "You do it"

"No way" said Luna "Boys' handwriting sucks, no offense, it's gotta be you."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He started writing waiting for her to tell him what to say.

"Ok" Luna stated, "Dear, Tiffany you are the most amazing, and beautiful person I've ever known."

"I do not know if you know this about me, but I need to tell you. I think you are so cool. You are the coolest over all of the other girls in school" added Harry helping

Luna smiled nodding then continued "Okay, write this: let's find out if what I think we have is real. Meet me by the bike rack after school today. We can ride home together and talk about us." She said to Harry "Underline and capitalize the us. All my love Nick"

They smiled satisfied

The next day they went into the empty classroom and snuck the note in Tiffany's desk. Later on the bus they sat next to each other near the window and watched Tiffany waiting.

"Hi Nick" they heard her say when he came to her.

"You know if we get caught they're both gonna kill us" said Harry whispering to Luna

Luna nodded and motioned "Shh"

"I-I got your note" Tiffany spoke again "that was really sweet."

A few seconds later they saw Tiffany getting left behind and rejected, as she got on the bus the people were watching and teased and laughed at her. Danielle thinking that her brother and Luna had something to do with this looked behind questionably. They saw her and caught her tone and nodded smiling. Danielle smiled and faced forward pleased and satisfied.

Author's Note: YEAH!!!!!!!!! TIFFANY IS DESTROYED!!!!!! Guys, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! i only got two reviews, and i expected more. NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

When they got off Harry, Luna, Dudley and Danielle were walking home Dudley already on his way.

Harry and Luna smiled satisfied about what happened with Tiffany. "Yes!" they exclaimed

"Wanna go?" asked Harry

"Yeah" said Luna

"I wanna come," said Danielle as they were walking

"You can't" said Harry

Danielle huffed "It's a free country!"

Harry put his hands on her shoulders "Don't you dare follow us or I'll tell Gabriella you still sleep with a night light."

Danielle gave him a glare and walked to her house.

Harry caught up with Luna "So what's up?"

"They must've finished with their work" inferred Luna looking at her parents who were building something

"How do you know?" asked Harry

Just then Luna's dad called "Hey Luna! We need your help."

Luna smiled and guided Harry "Come on!"

They went in Luna's house with her dad.

"Hey mum" Luna greeted to her mother

"Hey Luna, come on" said Mrs. Lovegood who looked to Harry like she was painting

"Alright, we're on a mission let's go," said Mr. Lovegood

"Oh this is my friend Harry, can he help?" asked Luna making her way to the den

Mrs. Lovegood got off her ladder and went to Harry "So you're the notorious Harry? Hi, I'm Wendy." She said shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you" said Harry politely

"Why don't you grab a paintbrush?" she asked holding out a paintbrush "We could use an extra hand."

He took a paintbrush willing to help and started painting. As they painted Harry watched Luna dancing crazily with her dad and smiled thinking about if his parents were alive. He looked and saw Luna mischievously putting a spot of paint on his nose smiling innocently. He smiled and held her up spinning her around causing her to laugh. When they were done they sat on the floor admiring the now orange room.

"Wow" complimented Mr. Lovegood amazed

Wendy smiled "What'd I tell you? Was it worth it?"

Harry and Luna looked at each other and smiled.

Soon Harry was walking home happy and satisfied. Harry opened the door to find Sirius and Danielle at the table.

"Sirius?" he asked

The tall man turned around and smiled "Hey Harry"

Harry went to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Sirius is gonna stay with us" announced Danielle cheerfully

Sirius smiled

"Are the Dursley's still here?" asked Harry

"Yep, they're upstairs" said Sirius and added with disdain "Oh by the way they want you to do extra chores this weekend."

Harry sighed "Ok"

Danielle smiled pityingly at her brother as he walked to his room.

The next day Harry was walking to the school entrance reading a book when two of Dudley's gang ran up and tackled him to the ground. He picked up his books when his music teacher Ms. Brooks walked by.

She picked up an opened book and looked "You play Quidditch?"

He stood up "Y-Yeah,"

"You're really talented at how you depict the games," she said looking at the pictures he drew of Quidditch

Harry was about to say something, but was distracted. He kind of had an attraction to his teacher.

Ms. Brooks chuckled "Harry, don't let the other boys get in your way."

With that she headed to go inside.

Harry raced to the door and opened it. "Here you go."

Ms. Brooks looked at him and smiled "Thank you"

Harry smiled and went in. He was at his locker when Luna came up to him looking distressed.

"I went to use the girls' room. Someone's in there bawling her eyes out and I think its Tiffany Neal." She said

Harry looked confused and closed his locker. "It can't still be that trick we played on her can it?"

Luna shook her head "No way, but come here."

She led him to the girls' room door and they could clearly hear Tiffany crying.

"Free the pee!" one girl said coming up to them and going in the bathroom

"Get out of here!" they could hear Tiffany shout "Get out of here now!"

The girl ran out of the bathroom whining.

"You should go talk to her" said Harry shocked

"Are you serious?" asked Luna

"That's not a cut crying that's like crying about something serious." Harry said, "Besides it's the girls' bathroom I can't go in there."

"But I don't wanna go in there alone" said Luna

"What's the matter? A girl that can stand up to a giant troll is afraid of a dense 8th grader." Challenged Harry

Luna looked hesitant, but took a deep breath and went in.

Later it was music class. Ms. Brooks was leading the class in a song, which they were singing happily. She looked and smiled at Harry who smiled still singing. The door opened and Luna came in. "Sorry" she whispered sitting on her desk.

"Come on tell me," urged Harry later on the bus about Tiffany

"No I don't wanna tell you," said Luna

"How come?" asked Harry

"I'll tell you there" promised Luna

They looked and saw Tiffany getting on the bus low. She looked at the back and sat in the front seat. The boy who was sitting there quickly got out and went to his friend's seat. All the while Harry and Luna were looking at her pityingly.

Later as they were walking towards Dominia Luna was explaining, "Her dad gets really mad at her."

"So, my uncle gets mad at me all the time," said Harry

"He hits her" clarified Luna

"Oh" said Harry

"And some neighbor called the police because they heard them screaming so loud. And it got out and all the 7th and the 8th graders know about it" she said

"Whoa" said Harry

They made it to the swing. Luna sat and swung.

"Which explains, like a lot?" she said

She stopped swinging and Harry got on. "Well, what'd you say to her?" he asked

She went aside "Well, I told her about everyone teasing me about being abnormal. And I know what it's like having everyone think I was unusual."

"What'd she say?" asked Harry

"She asked me for advice" said Luna disbelievingly

Harry was shocked and stopped "Tiffany Neal asked you for advice?" he said in the same disbelievingly tone

"Yeah" said Luna refusing to believe it either

"And?" asked Harry

"Well, I told her to just pretend that she didn't know what anyone was talking about. And in a few weeks time everyone would forget about it." Luna explained

Then they looked and it started raining.

"Man" said Harry still not believing it

"Then I gave her some gum," she said

"We should go," said Harry as the rain came down harder

"Yeah" she said

They put their hoods up and ran back to their houses.

"Wanna come back tomorrow?" asked Luna

"I can't I'm being pummeled with chores" said Harry

"How about the next day?" she asked

"Sunday, Sirius is taking me and Danielle to Church" he said

"Can I come?" asked Luna

"You'd hate it," said Harry

"No, I think it'd be cool" she said

"Um, girls can't wear pants" he said

"I've got dresses, Harry," she said

He chuckled "You in a dress? That'd be a sight. See ya"

They walked their separate ways. Two days later at Church they were seen singing about God. Harry glanced at Luna and chuckled at her dress. As they were singing Luna saw the sun beaming down through the stain glassed window. It created a blue glow and she had an idea as she opened her purse and trapped the light in it. After Church the bell was ringing.

As they walked out Luna heard the bell "That's what we need. Bells in Dominia." She said to Harry

Along with Danielle they rode on the back of Sirius's Chevy truck as he drove off.

"I'm glad I came" said Luna holding her arms out making it feel free "That Jesus thing is very fascinating don't you think."

"It's not fascinating, it's scary," said Danielle "it's like nailing holes through your hands. It's cause we're all vile sinners God made Jesus die."

"You really think that's true?" asked Luna looking at her

"It's in the Bible Luna," said Harry

"You have to believe it and you hate it. I don't have to believe it and I think it's beautiful," said Luna

"You've gotta believe in the Bible Luna" said Danielle

"Why?" asked Luna

"Cause if you don't, God will damn you to hell when you die" she said

"Wow, Danielle where'd you hear that?" asked Luna surprised

"Isn't that right Harry? God damns you to hell if you don't believe in it" said Danielle to Harry

"I think so," said Harry

"Well, I seriously do not think God goes around damning people to hell. He's too busy running all this" Luna said spreading her hands out

Author's Note: YEAH!!!!!! GO LUNA!!!! SPEAK THE TRUTH!!!!!! okay anyway PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMEY FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6

The next day the bus dropped Harry, Luna and Danielle off at the stop. Harry gave his backpack to his sister.

"Tell Sirius I'll be home in a little while," he said

"Ok" she said going off

Harry and Luna headed off to the forest. When they were about to swing on the rope they got a glimpse of the stream.

"Whoa" they exclaimed looking at the now swelling river

"Come on" said Luna grabbing the rope and swinging

As both of them swung they felt their feet brushing the wavy water. They walked to the tree house when they saw something go pass.

"What's that?" asked Luna

They started running and S.D who was with them barked for protection. As they were running a Sqursley jumped in front of them violently walking towards them. Luna and Harry backed away fearful and the Sqursley somehow lifted the ground up making them fall back. They stood up and walked back making the creature follow threateningly.

"Luna, get behind me," said Harry bravely

She did, but when she looked behind there were more Sqursley's. "Harry, turn around there's more."

He looked and saw more coming their way. He grabbed a long stick. "Here take this," he said throwing it to her.

She caught it and tried to defend herself with it. Harry grabbed another long stick and defended himself too. Then a Sqursley leaped up at Harry knocking him back.

"Harry" she whispered

Then another Sqursley leaped up at Luna knocking her down before she could attack. The Sqursley tried to go at her face, but she blocked it with her stick.

Harry stood up and was having a tug of war moment with the Sqursley. Then it tugged so hard that Harry fell forward roughly.

Luna was still struggling with the stick until S.D came and bit the Sqursley's butt. The Sqursley let out a cry of pain and Luna kicked it Dominian style and it landed on a tree.

"Good boy S.D" she praised still on the ground

A Sqursley that was on the tree forcefully leaped at Harry, he ducked before it could attack him and looked at his arm to find it transformed into metal armor. When the Sqursley tried to come back at him he strongly punched him making him fly back. He did the same to another one as it came at him after. When he thought it was safe he went towards Luna who was smiling.

"Yeah!" he said accomplished and smiling

Then the vultures came back. They looked and ducked before something could happen.

"Run!" they exclaimed at the same time

They started running as fast as they could avoiding the vultures. The vultures came closer and they ran faster. They each grabbed a pinecone and chewed a bit of it throwing it at the vultures causing them to explode. They smiled triumphantly and kept running. Then one vulture that was unharmed chased them unbeknownst to them. When it got close it grabbed Luna by its talons.

"Ahh!" she screamed "Harry!"

He looked and saw her being carried by the talons. He bravely grabbed on to her leg. "I got you Luna!" he said. Then he saw a lowered branch and had an idea "Up ahead! Get ready!"

The vulture was flying and when it came towards the branch it hit it causing it to let go of Luna and fall. Luna and Harry kept running tiredly.

"They'll catch us," said Luna worriedly

"Luna, we're the fastest in Dominia" assured Harry

They started running Dominian style. When they thought it was safe they stopped until they glimpsed a figure going past.

"Is he watching us?" asked Luna

They shrugged it off and kept walking. Soon they heard an army of Sqursley's ganging up at them. They backed away.

"Where are Dominian warriors when you need them?" asked Harry

"I don't know," said Luna

Then at that moment a dragonfly came with a sword in hand ready to fight.

"Great, now there's three of us," said Harry sarcastically

Luna looked and saw a whole army of Dominian warriors prepared to fight. She smiled

"Wow" said Harry amazed

"Now we're even" smirked Luna

"Attack!" they commanded to them

The dragonflies were soon coming at the Sqursleys fighting them and chasing them off. They got the vultures who were coming to help the Sqursley's and soon it was safe.

They smiled and hung out at their place until it was time to go home. They walked home and it started thundering. They started running and swung across the rope over the now extremely wavy creek. They ran home already soaked.

"See ya!" said Luna going her separate way

"Yeah, see ya," said Harry looking after her

She looked back to find him looking at her. She waved smiling. He stood there dazed and she chuckled and walked home. He watched her walk back home realizing that he's fallen for her. He watched her go around a corner and started walking home himself. He got home soaked and walked to his room. Sirius and Danielle who were sitting at the table looked back at him and smiled.

"Luna" whispered Danielle

Sirius nodded still smiling. "It's about time," he whispered back

She smiled and they continued their conversation happy for their brother and godson.

Author's Note: AWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! I LIKE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT IS FAMILIAR TO YOU!

Chapter 7

The next day Harry was sitting on his bed against the headboard reading a book when his sister came running in with the phone.

"Harry! I called you three times" said Danielle then added teasingly "It's your girlfriend."

Harry took the phone "She's not my girlfriend." He said thinking she was talking about Luna

Danielle left.

Harry put the phone to his ear. "Hey"

"Hello Harry" said an unfamiliar voice

"Wait, who is this?" he asked confused

"I know it's Saturday, but it's your teacher Ms. Brooks." Ms. Brooks said

She told him her proposal and Harry happily agreed. He asked her to hold on so he could see if it was all right with his godfather. He trudged down the stairs and saw Sirius at the table.

"Hey Sirius, my teacher wants me to go on a field trip today" said Harry

Sirius looked up "Yes?"

"Is it okay if I go?" asked Harry

He nodded and continued with the paper.

Harry went back to the hallway "Ms. Brooks?" he said making sure his teacher was still on the phone "Yeah, I can go."

She told him to meet her out in the front of his house and to hurry up. He put on his shoes and jacket and practically ran out the front door. As he got into the car he thought about whether or not he should ask if Luna could come.

"All set?" asked Ms. Brooks

"Yes ma'am" said Harry

She drove off. As they were riding by Luna's house Harry looked at it feeling a slight pang of guilt.

Ms. Brooks noticed this and asked, "Forgot something?"

"No, I-I'm good" said Harry after a while. He figured Luna would understand and sits back and looks forward to spending some time with his teacher that he has an attraction to.

Ms. Brooks nodded and drove off. After crossing highways and freeways they made it to the museum. Harry was amazed at all the incredible art and was awestruck at the few Quidditch paintings. He spent the time observing the portraits and looking fascinated. He sat down for a bite with his teacher and they chatted for a while. Soon Ms. Brooks was dropping him off.

"Thank you very much," he said politely

"You're very welcome," she said kindly

"Maybe we could do this again sometime" suggested Harry trying not to sound like an idiot

Ms. Brooks smiled "Absolutely"

He got out of the car high spirited and accomplished.

"Hey guys," he said coming in the house

He went in the family room and saw Danielle and Sirius looking mournful.

He was cautious "What's going on?"

Danielle didn't say anything and Sirius took a deep breath. "Luna is dead."

Harry felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart.

Sirius continued "She died in a creek this morning. Apparently she tried to swing across a rope this morning and it broke. She fell and hit her head on a rock."

"N-no, it's not that kind of rope, it couldn't break. It wouldn't" said Harry

"But it did" said Sirius standing up "I'm sorry pup."

Harry backed away anger rising "No, you're lying! She's not even dead!"

With that he ran out of the house causing Danielle to worry for him. Sirius looked at her mournfully and sat down. Harry raced out of the house to see if Luna was still alive. He ran to her house and to his horror saw police cars around it. He bit his lip trying not to cry. He ran back to his house and ran up to his room shutting the door and putting a dresser against it. He went to his bed and pulled out his sketchbook turning to the last page. Luna's drawn face was staring back at him smiling. He looked at it mournfully and guiltily. Soon Sirius came in quietly. He moved the dresser aside and walked to Harry's bed putting all of the stuff away. He looked at Harry's sleeping form and felt pity for him. He took off his shoes and tucked him in. The next morning Sirius was cooking breakfast. The Dursley's were still sleeping thankfully and Danielle was sitting at the table.

Harry came down to the kitchen "Morning"

Sirius looked at him "You want some breakfast? I'll do those chores for you."

Harry sat down not willing to fight over making Sirius do more work. He grabbed one piece of pancake and poured some syrup. Danielle looked at him uncertainly and worriedly.

"Say Harry, how about you and me go pay our respects to the Lovegood's?" asked Sirius

Harry looked at him confused "Paying what?"

Danielle looked at him uncertain of what to say, as did Sirius. Soon after they explained it to him he with Sirius was heading to the Lovegood's house. They knocked on the door and heard a bark. The door opened revealing S.D and an elderly lady.

"Sir Darien, hush" she said

Harry petted the dog and looked at the lady.

"You must be Harry" she said and let them in

They went to the family room and saw a group of people gathering. Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood were sitting on the couch and stood up when they saw Harry and Sirius.

Sirius went up to them "I'm Mr. Black, very sorry about your loss."

He shook hands with them and Mr. Lovegood went to Harry.

"Hi Harry" he said giving him a hug

They broke apart "She loved you, you know" said Mr. Lovegood "Luna never had much luck making friends at her old school. She said if it wasn't for you…. Harry you're the best friend she's ever had. I wanna thank you for that."

Now Harry felt extremely guilty "You're welcome"

He walked around thinking about all of the times he's had with her. He walked around and saw Ms. Brooks.

"Harry" she said

"Next time, we should invite Luna to go" Harry said, "She'd like that."

With that he walked off leaving the teacher confused. The next day he got on the bus lifeless and empty.

"Hey kid" the bus driver said "Sorry about your friend."

They were at school and went to class. Harry was sitting at his desk with his head on his hands on the desk. Dudley came up behind him.

"So, looks like you're the freakiest kid in the class now, huh?" he asked snickering a little

Harry looked back at him and stood up angrily, not caring that he was gonna have to face something at home.

"It's a joke" assured Dudley nervously

Harry looked at his arm and like what he did in Dominia with the Sqursley's forcefully punched him making him fall back against the wall. Everyone stared in amazement.

"Are you mental?!" exclaimed Dudley

"Harry Potter" acknowledged Mrs. Morris "Go wait for me out in the hall."

Harry sighed and reluctantly went.

"The rest of you, until I get back silent reading" she said

Everyone was murmuring about what just happened as the reluctant student and teacher went out. Harry stood against the wall depressed and Mrs. Morris took a few minutes before she spoke,

"Harry" she said and walked in front of him folding her arms "When my mother died people kept trying to help me forget and not to cry. But I didn't want to forget." She said tearful "Excuse me" she sniffed, "The things that girl had. I don't get students like her too often."

Harry nodded and wiped some tears that fell from his eyes with his sleeve.

"So I realize," she said "This much be harder for you then it was for me."

Harry looked at her and they stood there for a few minutes. Later in music class Ms. Brooks was leading them in a song, but could tell that the mood was melancholy. Harry was sitting there feeling sad and miserable not singing along like the rest. He got out of class and was soon on the bus. He looked out the window hoping to see Luna come on, but didn't. To his extreme surprise Tiffany Neal sat next to him.

She looked at him and smiled "Hey"

He sat there not knowing what to do. The bus soon dropped him and Danielle off at their stop. He looked back hoping to see Luna following them, but didn't. He dropped his backpack and ran to the woods, Danielle looking after him worriedly. He ran to the now fallen tree and was shocked. He saw the rope now broken in half and climbed on the tree going across determinedly. He got to the other side.

"Luna!" he yelled hoping for a reply

When there was no answer he ran ahead. He heard noises coming from the abandoned truck. Out of frustration he went towards it, opened the door and grabbed and threw the bells out stopping the noise.

"Harry!" cried a voice

Harry was hopeful "Luna?"

The voice cried again "Harry!"

"Luna!" he exclaimed and ran towards the voice

He ran as fast as he could to the creek. "Lu-"

To his surprise and disappointment he only saw his sister Danielle stuck on the log. "Harry, help me I can't get across."

Harry stood there shocked.

"Hurry!" his sister exclaimed

"D-Danielle?" he said going over towards her. He climbed on and helped her get up. He guided her towards the Dominian side. "What were you thinking?" he asked

"I was worried about you," she said

"Well, don't be, I don't want you here" he said harshly

"But I wanna come with you" said Danielle

"This is our place" fumed Harry "Go home"

He started to walk and she hesitantly followed. He turned back angrily "I said go home."

He then pushed her back causing her to fall on the ground. She looked at him surprised and tears falling down. He didn't take notice and continued across the bridge. She looked at him then ran back to their house scared. Sirius was taking out the trash when he saw his goddaughter come up to him crying. He was concerned and knelt down. She saw him and leaped at him.

"Darling, what's the matter?" he asked taking in on the hug

She didn't answer and cried on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" he asked

She let out a whimper and he was caring "What's the matter baby girl?" he asked

Harry was running towards the tree house dodging every branch and leaves strongly. He climbed up to the tree house to find it empty and a little messier then normal. He saw the Quidditch game Luna gave him and grabbed it throwing it out the window. He heard strange noises coming from all around and ran back scared. He ran seeing a prisoner of the Dark Chief following him on the other side. He ran and ran until he tripped. The prisoner was coming at him.

"Ahh!" he screamed and hid his face in his hands

The prisoner turned out to be Sirius and he got Harry up and entered him in a comforting hug.

"Harry" he said

Harry was now letting out the tears into Sirius's shirt.

"It's okay, pup" comforted Sirius pulling him closer

"Is it like the Bible says? Is she going to hell?" Harry asked tearfully

"I don't know much about God, but I do know he's not gonna send that little girl to hell" assured Sirius

"Then I'm going to hell because it's all my fault," said Harry

Sirius looked at him "Don't even think that even for a second."

"But it is" said Harry "I didn't invite her to go to the museum with me. I didn't want to invite her. I wasn't there to go with her. It's my fault."

Sirius hugged him again "No, no, no, it's not your fault. None of that makes it be. It's a dreadful thing. It doesn't make any sense, but it's not your fault Harry. She brought you something special when she came here didn't she?"

Harry didn't say anything tears still falling down.

"That's what you hold on to," advised Sirius "That's how you keep her alive."

They sat there for a few more minutes embracing each other. Later that night Harry went into Danielle's room.

"Danielle?" he asked

She sat on her bed playing with her dolls ignoring him.

He went to her bed. She inched away from him.

"Listen, I'm sorry I pushed you," he said

She didn't say anything.

"That was stupid, and wrong" continued Harry "And I really miss you talking to me."

She inched away further and Harry felt like he did what he could do. He then saw a picture on her wall. He looked at it closely. It had a picture of him hitting some villainous creature. He looked at her surprised and said nothing. The next afternoon he set free a boat made of sticks and containing the picture of Luna into the river.

"She's in your hands now" he said as the boat drifted away into the river

He watched it drift away and glanced at the log bridge having an idea. He saw Luna's parent's car driving away with a trailer saying "Moving".

He ran after it "Hey! Wait!"

He chased after it until it got to a quarter of the freeway. Mr. Lovegood saw in his side view mirror Harry running to the car and stopped. Harry went towards the window.

"Harry?" Mr. Lovegood said "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Can I, use the lumber, by your house?" Harry asked

"Yeah, of course" said Mr. Lovegood "Anything you see"

He then directed to S.D "You know I meant to, I meant to give you Sir Darien, but I can't seem to give him up."

Harry looked at the dog "Luna would've wanted you to have him."

Mr. Lovegood looked at him "Yeah"

Harry then left with Mr. Lovegood looking back at him. He grabbed some lumber from the Lovegood's house and started building and constructing near the log. He sawed, drilled, measured, and hammered branches, wood, and nails near the log bridge. He worked very hard and diligently. Afterwards he got blue paint and painted a shield shape very skillfully. The shield had a sword and what looks to be a pencil connected to make an X. underneath in big letters Harry wrote "NOTHING CRUSHES US". When all was done he looked at his craftsmanship accomplished and thought of a plan. He went to his house and went to Danielle's room to find her playing with dolls.

"We're playing" she said curtly "by ourselves"

Harry looked at her "All right, but I know the most spectacular place to play."

Danielle ignored him still playing.

Harry walked in the room "You gotta promise you're not gonna tell anyone else about it."

"Why?" asked Danielle

"Because" said Harry smiling "They're not the ones who are gonna be a princess."

Danielle looked at him smiling. "Princess? Who gets to be a princess?"

Harry smiled and stuck out his hand. She looked at him and took it. He led her to the woods making her close her eyes. He directed her every move until they got there. When they got to the log bridge place Harry stopped.

"Ok, now open them" he said to Danielle

She opened her eyes and saw to her surprise not the log bridge, but a newly reformed sturdy, real bridge with the shield on top of the arch above it. "Wow! You made this?"

Harry smiled and directed her up "Yep" he said

They were about to go across the bridge when Harry stopped "Hang on"

He got a little crown made of sticks and placed it on Danielle's head smiling. Then the place brightened and Harry led his sister across.

"They must've heard the rumor" he said, "That the beautiful girl arriving today is the new future ruler of Dominia."

"Who heard?" asked Danielle

"The Dominians" said Harry "they've been waiting"

"Where?" asked Danielle

"It's an ancient force Danielle" Harry explained "Full of magical creatures and friendly giants, anything you can imagine. But you gotta keep your mind wide open."

Danielle did it and soon her crown became a traditional princess crown. The bridge became more elegant and masterful.

"So what do you think?" asked Harry

"Wow" said Danielle looking as Dominians come out to greet them and a castle is spotted "It's beautiful. Are you the king Harry?"

Harry looked at her and said seriously "Only if you're the princess."

Then the troll marched up to them and knelt down placing a crown on Harry's head. He smiled shocked as he leaned forward when the troll placed it on. The Dominians clapped and cheered as the new rulers set forward admiring the transformed kingdom.

"Dominia" said Danielle smiling

Harry smiled thinking about how Luna would've been happy about the arrangement and wished that she were there. He put on a smile as more Dominians came and cheered and he thought 'All is well.'

Author's Note: AW!!!!!!!!!!!!! "sobs". Now did you really think i was gonna leave you with just that? Maybe you might wonder why the status still says In-Progess. Well, that's because... EPILOGUE COMING YOUR WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! all you have to do is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: EPILOGUE!!!!!!!!!!!

Two years after the incident Harry found out he was a wizard and began his adventures in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on a quest to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort who he found out killed his parents. He met friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and with their help got what he needed to really defeat Voldemort in his seventh year. Ron's sister Ginny Weasley became his main love interest and eventually married her in his adult years. His sister Danielle joined him and his friends in Hogwarts later on and was a hit to everyone.

Despite having an intimate feeling for Ginny Harry never forgot the girl who taught him to keep his mind wide open and be ready and willing to take on an adventure. Luna Lovegood he realized was the soul of his heart and imagination. He admits he may have had a little crush on her and will never forget that feeling not even when he married Ginny. His friends Ron and Hermione coupled and the trio that they were was sincerely connected for all eternally. They all have jobs and kids too. Harry was the Head of the Auror office in the Ministry of Magic, and Ginny became a Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies before becoming the Senior Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. They produced three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna (the latter whose middle name was named after Luna as a suggestion from Harry). Ron was an Auror along with Harry and they with Hermione helped make a new world for the wizarding community. Hermione was a worker in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures until she moved to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Together they had two children: Rose and Hugo Weasley. The children continued onto Hogwarts becoming successful much to the parents' happiness.

Harry still missed Luna dearly from year to year and she was often in his dreams smiling, but no matter how much it slightly hurt he stayed committed to Ginny, his kids, and his friends.

'All is well' he would often think

Author's Note: Yeah, i know really crappy. I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING BETTER! GOD! STOP PRESSURING ME!!!!!! Anyway, i know if there are fans of mine out there you were surprised when you read i paired Harry with Ginny and not Hermione making it stay canon. Well, i thought THIS and only this story wouldn't feel right if it wasn't canon so i made it canon. GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Oh and i DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!


End file.
